Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 65
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Mechanix Illustrated Adventure | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Tinker Antagonists: * Petty thieves Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Liederman | Inker3_1 = Al Liederman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Captain Kid: "A Dangerous Assignment" | Synopsis3 = A very dangerous gangster named Mr. Ego is at large in Captain Kid's neighborhood, with a $1000 reward on his head! Captain Kid tells his kid pals how he'll put the kibosh on Ego if he shows up around there, and hiding in an alley, Mr. Ego hears him, and hears him, and hears him, until he's had quite enough. Ego thinly disguises himself in a novelty-store fake mustache, and tells Captain Kid a big story about how he's just now spotted Mr. Ego but he's afraid to face him alone, would the Captain please help? Kid can't back out with his friends watching so he accompanies this stranger to the top floor of the Podunk Hotel, where Ego locks them in a room, undisguises his face, and chases Captain Kid around the room, bent on mayhem. Kid uncleverly leaps out thru a closed window, but they're on the top floor and there's no fire escape out there. He holds onto the window ledge while Mr. Ego works over his hands with a walking cane. Kid falls, but luck is with him and he lands in a wheelbarrow full of bricks. Some of the bricks bounce as high as the 4th floor, and one of them hits Mr. Ego, knocking him out. He falls to the ground, and Captain Kid delivers him to the police station in the wheelbarrow. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pete * Pudgy * his other pals Antagonists: * Mister Ego Locations: * Podunk Hotel | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = The Cult of Curse, part 5: Slaves of the Sea | Synopsis4 = Captain Marvel escapes Oggar's sky hook, but flies back to find the villain gone, only "Nero", restored to sanity, waiting behind. Meanwhile Oggar conjures an army for "Napoleon" to march on the nearest city. When Captain Marvel flies to stop them, "Napoleon" proves not to have his namesake's strategic skills, and in attempting to order his army to destroy Marvel they get so turned around they end up obliterating themselves instead. Oggar escapes by causing a pit to appear beneath Marvel and then flying away on a winged horse. Like the others "Napoleon" is restored to sanity by his curse. Sterling Morris gives Billy a week off on his return, and seeing a pleasure cruise needing a cabin boy Billy applies for the job, only to quickly learn the captain of the ship is none other than Oggar. He hypnotized Morris into giving Billy a vacation and conjures a metal brace around Billy's mouth so he can't speak. The "pleasure cruise" turns out to be run more like a Roman slave galley with all the passengers forced to row giant oars. A woman slaps Oggar when he whips Billy, and Oggar's attempt to kill her with magic strangely fails to have any effect. Billy coils his chains around his metal gag and squeezes until it cracks and he can talk again, letting him transform. To escape Oggar conjures a storm and flees to a nearby island. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * "Nero" * "Napoleon" * "Caesar" Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker5_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = The Sword in the Stone | Synopsis5 = A cursed sword is discovered by three archaeologists. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kalzor Other Characters: * Prof. Proot * Prof. Tweel * Prof. Blake Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Mechanix Illustrated Adventure is a ad-comic. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}